Pure Imagination
by NightcatMau
Summary: The Sequel to I'm In Love With a Fairytale finds Jervis and Alice married. But with the Mad Hatter taking over completely will he be a good father to their baby?


A/N: I don't own the Mad Hatter, Batman or Alice. A million thanks to **horsewhisper3 **for the story request. "Pure Imagination" is a song sung by the one and only Gene Wilder as Willy Wonka. It suits the Mad Hatter, and heck, they dress a lot alike.

* * *

The Mad Hatter checked himself in his looking glass one more time and smiled at what he saw. His blue eyes were set off quite nicely by his blue greatcoat, and his shaggy blond hair beamed from a vigorous brushing. "Perfect. The absolutely perfect husband for the absolutely perfect wife." He told himself and smiled as he adjusted his floppy bow tie. He loved his Alice and always made sure to look his absolute best for her. "And now, on such a momentous occasion I'm thinking something more than flowers are called for." He said collecting his top hat with the distinctive 10/6 price tag and the roses he'd bought for Alice.

But what? What was a special enough gift for the mother of his child? Every woman got flowers, and he'd bought enough to lead the way to her apartment when they were courting, turning it into a Wonderland. "What do you think then, my friends?" He asked the dormice as he liked to think of them. Dormice Alice had taken pity on and rescued when he'd been put in- In that place. "Roses are fitting and there will be something for the baby," He paused to pocket two small plush Cheshire Cats, wondering what had possessed him to buy two. "but how does a man thank a woman for such a gift? I know very well what I look like. What is a suitable gift for the woman who would bear my child?"

The one who seemed to be the leader came forward his tiny red fez making the Hatter smile. The Mad Hatter had put the band that let him control minds on under his hat, just in case. It also let them communicate now too. "Yes, what is it, my little friend?" He asked politely and the sleek white mouse sent an image. "Of course." He chuckled in delight. "Perfect as always, Dormouse. You are a good friend, and you're quite right, hospitals have simply atrocious food. I should know. A feast then, fit for my dear, sweet Alice. And something for you too, my dear friend." He said, and went to the kitchen and fetched a plate of various treats for the mice. He gave it to his friends, then closed the cage carefully. No use in them getting out and possibly hurt.

The Mad Hatter hummed happily to himself, checked his reflection one more time and adjusted his top hat smartly. The Dormouse was right. A feast it was to be.

* * *

It didn't take more than the application of one of his mind control tags to convince one of the finest chefs in Gotham he needed to listen to the Hatter's suggestion. "My darling Alice has just had a baby. So she needs her nourishment. Nothing too challenging for the new mother to digest, tea perhaps and some tea sandwiches. It may be a novel request, but I believe in you. I know you can do it." He said encouragingly as he patted the man's shoulders and the chef nodded proudly.

"Of course, Mr. Hatter it will be an honor." The chef said, his gaze now a blank stare and the Mad Hatter nodded happily and left him to it. If being in Arkham had taught him one thing it was that Jervis Tetch had to go. The man was shyer than a dormourse and wouldn't have dared to even beg for anything from the chef. But the Mad Hatter? He commanded people. "Never to harm unless they are trying to harm me or darling Alice first." He murmured to himself as he again boarded the hansom to ride to the hospital.

"After all, what harm do I really do?" He spoke out loud as he rode along. "It's true, I may take people's free will, but only because they leave me no other choice."

"So that's how you justify your actions. I'd always wondered." The Mad Hatter looked over at the other seat in alarm worried he was going madder than usual.

"Batman, how did you-" He faltered, not wanting to admit defeat, but the man seemed like he belonged in Wonderland with how he just appeared out of nowhere like a Cheshire Cat. "You don't happen to go invisible by any chance, do you?"

"No, I just go in and hid in the shadows while you were busy. I'd yell at you for the mind control, but I do it myself. As long as you agree to keep it to today only, I'll give you a free pass. It isn't every day a man becomes a father." Batman smiled and the Mad Hatter was only too happy to smile back.

He remembered his impeccable manners and doffed his hat politely. "Thank you, Bat-" He stopped speaking, Batman was gone.

* * *

By the time he arrived in dear Alice's room the encounter was nearly forgotten. "Darling, how are you?" He asked, his gentle voice fraught with worry and Alice gave him a weary smile. Then brightened as he kissed her gently and handed her the roses.

"I'm fine, Hatter. Really, so's the baby. I'm sorry they sent you home, but you did tag a lot of people."

"Pish posh, they weren't seeing to you quickly enough, my dear." He said sweetly and Alice giggled.

"I love you, Hatter. You've always take such good care of me and you'll be a wonderful father. I have a surprise for you by the way." She said, a teasing note in her voice and he grinned. The Mad Hatter _loved_ surprises. Because Alice knew he was fond of games as well and often made a game out of them, just for him.

"A surprise, for me? But my dear, sweet Alice,_ you _are the one who should be getting surprises. Not me." Alice giggled again and smiled, he eyes gleaming with mischief. So it was a game. A baby and a game? O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!

"Close your eyes, sweeetie. No peeking, Hatty." Alice admonished with a giggle and the Mad Hatter grinned. "Now then, before you see your surprise do you remember what we wanted to name the baby?" He did grin then, a huge, happy grin even the Cheshire Cat would have been proud of.

"Lewis for a boy, my sweet, and Caroll for a girl. May I look? I think I hear something." And he did, something like cooing. Alice giggled and clapped.

"Very good! You did remember. Yes, you may look." There was fondness in her voice and he opened his eyes to smile at her first, then turned to the nurse.

"Oh, oh dear, what a wondrous surprise." He breathed. For the nurse held twins. He took small bundle in each arm. "Mine, really and truly mine?" He asked hopefully, looking first at Alice then the nurse for reassurance.

"Yes, truly yours, Mr. Hatter." The nurse said smiling and he felt happy tears slide down his cheeks. He'd always wanted children. They would understand what a Wonderland the world could be if you only looked at it properly.

The nurse left them alone, closing the door behind her and the Mad Hatter carefully gave the pink bundle to Alice. "She shall have a dress like her mother's when she is older only in pink to match her blanket. And this young man," he crooned as he lifted his son tenderly to his chest, "shall have whatever he desires. Oh, I do hope they'll like the book, do you think they will my dear, sweet Alice?"

Alice nodded happily and he beamed. He still couldn't believe his darling Alice had given him her signed copy of _Alice in Wonderland_. It was a first edition, in perfection condition and priceless to him beyond words. He daren't touch it, but kept it in a glass case where he admired it daily. But he'd ordered plenty of sturdier copies for the child they'd planned on. Coloring books and a few films as well. "You know, my sweet, you are a truly wonderful wife. Not too many women would stand with seeing a mansion turned into a Wonderland."

"Are you kidding, Hatter? I think it's wonderful. You're such a genius and you have a wonderful imagination. And you're so sweet and kind with me, you'll make a wonderful father, I just know it." She lavished praise on him and he blushed and ducked his head. She really was a good wife. When he'd asked her to call him Mad Hatter or Hatter, or anything she pleased but Jervis she'd understood. He looked up in surprise as the door opened and the chef entered pushing a cart bearing a dome-covered tray, but they another person came in and them another and a tea party fit for Wonderland was revealed.

"But what is all this?" The Mad Hatter asked, worried he might have done permanent damage to the poor man as his mind control tag was gone.

"Compliments of the Caped Crusader to the happy couple. He knows he scared Mrs. Hatter the last time he saw her and apologizes, he hopes this makes up for it." The chef said and Alice nodded managing a small 'oh' of delighted surprise.

"Tell him thank you for both of us please, this is a wonderful surprise. But I know my Hatty thought of it first." She said and kissed the Mad Hatter's cheek. He blushed and ducked his head and is heart swelled both at her kiss and with pride to see her forgive Batman so easily.

The chef and others left and soon the happy family was enjoying the first of many tea parties together. "You little ones are too little for tea, but I didn't forget you, my sweets." The Mad Hatter said softly and smiled at his children fondly before giving each baby their own Cheshire Cat from his coat pocket.

* * *

**OK, that was so sweet my teeth just melted. But if you want to see more, please let me know.**


End file.
